


Lay Us Down, We're In Love

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I was listening the P!ATD and this happened, M/M, Song fic, hella sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic to Panic! At The Disco's song "The End of All Things"<br/>Super hella sad, so read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Us Down, We're In Love

_Whether near or far, I am always yours._

The blood began to pool, the concrete no longer rough against my skin. I always thought dying would be painful. No longer is that thought prevalent, death seems to be bringing me in with open arms. I slowly open my eyes, deciphering the figure in front of me. Tan skin, a patchy black beard and broken glasses graced the face in front of me. Cuts and bruises made the tan skin a sickly burgundy color. I tried to gently move my arm, to reach out, to caress the face I so loved. I softly touched the face I knew so well, feeling a tear fall from my eyes. The skin felt cold, the blood collecting on the end of my thumb. I felt the tears begin to fall continuously. I hope it was quick for you, I hope you didn’t suffer. Gently shifting myself closer to you caused every nerve in my body to scream in protest. I held you close to me, burying my face in your hair. The scent of roses, gunpowder and blood filled my nostrils, sending my thoughts wild. Sobs began to rack my broken body, blood oozing out of my multiple gunshot wounds. My head was pounding, my stomach felt like it was on fire. I knew the others wouldn’t reach us in time, they had already ducked back to the safe house. I just held you, held on for every moment we spent together.

_Any change in time. We are young again._

From the countless heists where you would be our protection from above, to the late nights we spent together playing video games for hours on end, I loved you. The memories of our many dates began to flood my head. Our first date where you convinced me to do the strongman machine at the carnival, our fourth date where the waiter split our drinks all over you, our eighth date where I took you to my favorite spot in the city. I remember holding you close, speaking in French to you. You always loved it when I spoke in French. Even though I thought it was extremely cheesy, you loved it.

_In these coming years, many things will change. But the way I feel, will remain the same._

That’s what drove me crazy about you, you loved me for who I am. And I love you so goddamn much. Even if you constantly kick my ass in video games, I love you. Hell even in our dying moments, I still love you.

 “I love you Ray.” I spoke softly kissing your lips one last time, my voice hoarse.

I held you close, recounting all of our memories made together. I began to feel my eyelids droop, for the final time. I inhaled slowly, breathing deeply. And with that, my heart began to beat slower, finishing the final chapter of my life.

_Lay us down, we’re in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> As always, find a mistake/spelling issues/concerns?  
> Leave it in the comments!
> 
> Feel free to shoot me prompts and stuff on tumblr  
> gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
